Ronald Weasley's bedroom
.]] Ronald Weasley had a bedroom located in his family's home, The Burrow, just outside the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was a small room at the top of the house beneath the attic, decorated with posters of the Chudley Cannons. Many times throughout the 1990s, this room was shared with Ron's best friend, Harry Potter during his stays at the house''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. A small hatch in the ceiling outside this room opens to reveal a ladder that allows access to the attic, a dark, musty place where the Weasley family ghoul lives. The ghoul is considered more of a pet than a pest by the family, and it has taken to loudly banging the pipes when it feels that things are too quiet in the Burrow. The ghoul spent some time in Ron's room from 1996 to 1997, when Ron, Harry, and their other best friend Hermione Granger set off, against Ron's mother, Molly's wishes, to go and attempt to destroy the Horcruxes of the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort. To hide his true intentions from Mrs. Weasley, Ron and his father, Arthur, arranged to have the ghoul transfigured to look like Ron with a disease called SpattergroitHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. History 1992 By 1992, when Ron was twelve, just before entering his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this room was small enough for Harry Potter, a smaller boy of the same age as Ron, to have his head almost touch the sloping ceiling. Everything in the room was colored the orange hue used by the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, giving the room the impression of walking into a furnace. The orange wallpaper was notably shabby and covered nearly completely with posters of said team, and a variety of peculiar objects littered the area; spellbooks, comics about ''The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, Ron's magic wand, and a tank of frog spawn. bedspread.]] Across from the doorway, which was labled RONALD'S ROOM, was a small window, which offered a generous view of the family garden, which was so good that, despite being several floors up, the viewer could clearly see small gnomes moving around below. Ron expressed his dissatisfaction with the quarters at the time, and made remarks about its size, which was even smaller than the one Harry had been given by his caretakers, the neglectful Dursley family. He also remarked that the ghoul in the attic above made too much noise. A camp bed was added to Ron's bedroom to accomadate Harry''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 1994 Two years after Harry's first visit, the room looked much the same as it had before, with a few exceptions; the tank that had once held frog spawn now contained one very large frog, and the room was no longer used as quarters for Ron's pet rat Scabbers, who, in the previous year, had been discovered to be an Animagus felon named Peter Pettigrew. Instead, Ron had a pet own given to him by Sirius Black, a small scops named Pigwidgeon, or Pig for short. Because the next day the family would be leaving to go to the Quidditch World Cup, Ron's two grown-up brothers, Bill and Charlie stayed at the house, and slept in Fred and George's, the other boys, bedroom. For this reason, Fred and George slept in the floor of Ron's room in a tangle of blankets, right at the foot of Harry's camp bedHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. By this point, the room also had a balcony leading outside, although it is unknown if this had been there beforeHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film). 1995 Because just months earlier Lord Voldemort had been returned to full power, and Ron's parents and older brother Bill were members of the Order of the Phoenix, Ron did not stay at his home in the Burrow for the summer holidays in 1995, but was instead staying at headquarters of the Order, 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of Sirius BlackHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The room presumably stayed empty. 1996 .]] Harry came to the Burrow again in 1996, but this time he stayed in Fred and George's room for his first night, presumably because he arrived, escorted by Albus Dumbledore, around midnight and could not go to Ron's room and risk waking him, or, it is equally possible that Bill Weasley's fiancé, Fleur Delacour, who was staying at the home to get to know her future in-laws, may have been sleeping thereHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Harry did, however, spend some time there, during which he, Ron, and Hermione discussed the upcoming dangers of the Second Wizarding WarHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film). 1997 As the Wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour was to be held at the home this year, and Mrs. Weasley knew that Ron, Hermione, and Harry where hoping to run off and defeat Voldemort, who was rapidly gaining power, she kept them doing chores frequently. On one occasion, however, Harry and Hermione were able to slip in to Ron's bedroom, which, although he was supposed to be cleaning it, was just as messy as usual. At this time, the ghoul in the attic was changed to look like Ron with the wizard disease of spattergroit, so that Ron's mother, and anyone sent by the corrupted British Ministry of Magic to look into matters would believe that Ron was dying in his bedroom, and not know that he was really on the run, hoping to save the worldHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows''. Post-1998 After the death of Lord Voldemort in 1998, Ron presumably returned home and the ghoul was taken back to the attic, so it is likely that he used this room a bit longer, as it is known he did not return to make up his missed seventh year at Hogwarts. However, is it also possible that he found his own home, as he was of legal age, and never returned to it, and so by the 2000s the room most likely served a different purpose. Notes and references Category:Locations